dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallon Carrington
Fallon Carrington is the lead heroine in the television series Dynasty on The CW. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Biography Fallon is a charismatic, manipulative, and fiery heiress as intelligent and business savvy as her millionaire father Blake Carrington. She knows what she wants and gets it, and she has her plans set on making a name for herself outside of her father. What first started as coming to see her father in hopes of a C.O.O. promotion at Carrington Atlantic, is soon thwarted by the news that her father will be marrying Cristal Flores, and has been given the promotion instead, creating an unforgettable rivalry. After Blake refuses to give Fallon a job of importance in his company, she teams up with Jeff Colby, her father's mortal enemy, and he offers her financial backing to be chief executive officer of Carrington Windbriar, her own company that she's starting which will also be Blake's new competition. This soon develops an obstacle when the windfarm planned for Carrington Windbriar is the site of a malfunction and the death of Matthew Blaisdel. In A Well-Dressed Tarantula, Fallon celebrates her golden birthday with a party. Remembering that their mother would let her light her lighter when she was upset, Steven gives her a lighter as a birthday gift. When she was kidnapped at the end of the episode, Fallon tries to use the lighter to burn the rope but fails. In I Answer to No Man, Fallon finally reunites with her family and friends with the help of Cristal. Relationships ''Fallon-Michael relationship'' In the beginning of the series, their romance became steamy and they fall in love. However, Fallon uses him for her personal gain and sometimes when she's around Jeff Colby, Michael can be somewhat jealous and they broke up. At the end of the Thanskgiving Episode, Michael and Fallon share a friendly pie. The season 2 premiere Fallon accepts Michael's proposal and the two are now engaged. ''Fallon-Jeff relationship'' Their relationship began while they were both in high school. They later agreed to become business partners to help found Morell Corp, and became close friends. Their relationship later turned into a romance and they kissed. They nearly married, until Fallon found out he was playing her. In the episode Dead Scratch, Fallon learns that Jeff is her half-cousin. Appearances Season 1 (22/22) Season 2 (7/22) Trivia *Blake wanted her to be named Ellen after his own mother but the final choice went to Alexis for her first name. Her middle name was revealed to be Morell in Private as a Circus and she subsequently used it as the name of her company, Morell Green Energy Corporation. *In the Original Series, Fallon was the second oldest and the older sister of Steven. In the reboot, she is the youngest. **As revealed in I Answer to No Man, Steven and Fallon have another older sibling, a boy named Adam, who was kidnapped as a baby and is still believed to be dead by their father. *In the episode A Taste of Your Own Medicine, it was revealed that Fallon tore her Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) sometime before the start of the series. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Vicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Girls_Just_Want_To_Have_Funds.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-12.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-28.png Fallon.jpg Fallon 110 1.jpeg Fallon 110 2.jpeg Fallon 110 3.jpeg Fallon 110 4.jpeg GilliesDynasty.jpg Fallon 109 still.jpeg Fallon_109_still_2.jpeg Fallon_102.png Fallon_Pics_(1).png Fallon_Pics_(2).png Fallon_Pics_(3).png DNG8PTrW4AUcvLW.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-56.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-34.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-02.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-12-19.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-04.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-25-26.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-25-33.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-20.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG Season2Poster.jpg|Fallon in official Season 2 Poster Capture+ 2018-10-07-09-54-26~3.png|Liam/Fallon/Culhane PromotionalPosterforDynastyviaNetflix.jpg|Netflix Poster DynastyponNetflixinSpain.jpg|Netflix Poster in Spain Capture+ 2018-11-07-11-10-16~2.png References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Appears in Season 2